Deux frères pour un père
by Sev Snape
Summary: Harry découvre son père par des lettres.Une relation de pleine confiance s'installe.Que se passeratil quand il apprendra bien plus tard qu'il a un frère? présence de slash legerement UA
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter et son histoire est à son auteur.

Titre : Deux frères pour un père

Rating : PG-13 pour le moment deviendra NC-17

Pairing : HP ??

Auteur : Sev Snape

* * *

« Cher Harry,

Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais vu ou enfin tu ne t'en rappelles plus. J'étais présent le jour de ta naissance, ce jour du 31 Juillet 1980. Alors que je voyais ton visage pour la première fois tu m'as ouvert tes magnifiques yeux. J'étais heureux. Le plus heureux des hommes.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cela et pourquoi maintenant alors que tu viens d'avoir 10 ans. L'année prochaine ta vie va prendre un nouveau tourment, et je te reverrais. J'attends ce moment avec impatience. 10 ans que j'ai envie de te connaître, de te voir, de t'avoir avec moi.

Ce que je vais te dire maintenant, Harry, tu ne dois le dire à personne et surtout pas à ta tante. Tu m'as bien compris, mon garçon ? A personne.

Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais le père que l'on a du te parler, James Potter n'est pas ton père. Juste mon meilleur amie qui m'a permis d'être heureux le temps de 5 années. Je suis ton père, Harry. Je n'ai pas pu te prendre avec moi pendant ces 10 ans car on m'en a empêché. J'ai tout fais pour obtenir ta garde étant donné que je suis ton père. Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre car les accusations qui me sont portées m'ont valu des préjudices.

Tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi, et je ne connais rien de toi. Veux-tu apprendre à me connaître ? A connaître ton père sur papier ? J'ai ci-joint ton acte de naissance. Tu verras que Harry n'est que ton second prénom. James aurait voulu un fils nommé comme tel. Ta mère avons pensé à quelque chose de plus personnel pour nous. Je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir.

Réponds-moi quelque soit ta réponse. Je ne t'oblige en rien, mon fils.

Avec tout mon amour.

S. Snape »

Harry prit le papier qui était joint à la lettre et la lit en un murmure.

« Sous la déclaration de Severus Elijah Rogue, est né de Liliane Margaret Evans et Severus Elijah Rogue, Gabriel Harry Rogue le 31 Juillet 1980 à 01h00 du matin. »

Harry regarda encore une fois l'acte de naissance et de fines larmes perlèrent sur ses joues rebondies et rougies par l'émotion. Alors qu'une larme tomba sur le papier jaunâtre sur lequel ce « père » avait écrit, Gabriel Harry Rogue prit conscience qu'il avait une famille.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici.

Sev Snape


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

« Monsieur,

Comment penser que c'est la vérité ?

Mes parents sont morts il y a 10 ans dans un accident de voiture et s'appelaient James et Lili Potter. Enfin c'est ce que ma famille me dit.

Ma tante n'aime pas quand je pose des questions sur eux. Elle me dit qu'ils ne sont pas normaux et que je suis comme eux, un monstre. Etes-vous normal, vous ? Etes un monstre comme moi ? Vous êtes quoi ?

J'ai bien relu votre lettre, vous dîtes que ma vie prendrait un nouveau tournant bientôt, qu'entendez-vous par là ? Vais-je partir d'ici ? Avoir des amis ? Connaître du monde ? J'aimerais bien sortir pour voir le monde extérieur..

Donnez moi un preuve que je suis bien votre fils et vous mon père. Je ne veux pas que mon vœu le plus cher soit réduit à néant.

H.Potter »

Severus se permit de sourire devant la lettre de son fils. Gabriel lui ressemblait beaucoup, il pouvait le voir rien qu'au ton de sa lettre et à sa demande. Ne jamais ne croire avant d'avoir plusieurs preuves. Il allait lui donner d'autres preuves à Gabriel. Oui, il le voulait, il voulait récupérer son fils. Il prit un parchemin vierge sur son bureau puis trempa sa plume d'aigle dans son encrier d'encre noir.

« Gabriel,

Je suis extrêment surpris de ta lettre. Tu fais preuve d'une grande maturité pour ton âge, et ton anglais est parfait. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Comment ta tante a pu te dire ce mensonge sur ta mère et James ! Un accident de voiture ! Non mais quelle idiotie ! Je te raconterais leur histoire, Gabriel, si tu le souhaites. Je peux venir à Londres, le week-end.

Mais si j'ai bien compris tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ? Ils t'obligent à rester cloîtrer dans la maison ? Abuse-t-il de toi, mon garçon ? T'ont-ils fait du mal ? Dis-le moi, Gabriel. Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils portent la main sur toi !

Je t'ai mis ci-joint une photo de notre famille avant que l'on soit séparé. Le bébé dans les bras de la rousse, c'est toi, et la femme, ta mère, Lili. L'homme c'est moi, Severus Snape, ton père. Je ne peux pas te mentir que j'ai vieillie mais je ressemble encore à ça !

Je sais que pour toi cela peut être difficile et pourtant c'est la vérité. James a sacrifié sa vie pour notre famille, sa famille alors qu'il savait le risque encourut.

L'histoire est longue est mon fils. Je peux te montrer si tu le veux au lieu de raconter. Je t'attendrais à la bibliothèque de Londres ce samedi à 14h. Si tu ne peux pas, je me déplacerais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Avec mon amour,

S. Snape »

Severus la relut. Il hésitait à la lui envoyer. Et si Gabriel ne venait pas ? S'il le rejetait ? Si l'enfant ne voulait pas connaître son père ? Sa famille ? Le maître des potions n'osa pas l'imaginer, il voulait y croire.

_Tu devrais lui envoyer, Severus. _

_Tu en es sur, Elea ?_ demande doucement l'homme.

_Tu en meurt d'envie ça se voit ! Fais-le Severus. _

Severus cacheta la lettre et appela Lanila son aigle à laquelle il attacha la lettre à sa patte. L'aigle s'envola pour le Surrey.

L'homme regarda le rapace s'envoler, et Elea vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il se réconforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait raison. Il se devait de l'envoyer.

_Ne te pose pas de questions, Severus. Je suis avec toi, on en a déjà parler ensemble. Je suis d'accord pour que tu récupères ton fils. Et je l'aimerai comme mon propre fils._

_Et tu penses au tien, ma douce ? Comment réagira-t-il quand il découvrira qu'il a un frère ?_

_Je n'en strictement rien. Vaut mieux attendre la réponse de Gabriel et voit comment se passe cette histoire. Je parlerai à notre fils, Severus. Rappelle toi qui tu es maintenant. En m'épousant tu l'a adopté. _

_Je le sais bien, Elea. Mais je .. j'ai peur de ce futur_. Se confessa Severus.

_C'est bien la première fois que je te vois bégayer Severus_, souria Elea. _Je serais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive Sev._

_Merci ma douce Elea.. _

Severus posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme, en un chaste baiser, la remerciant de le soutenir. Il lui souria et pria que Gabriel réponde au plus vite.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Après avoir lu la dernière lettre de ce 'soi-disant' père, Harry se demande comment il pourrait essayer de demander à sa tante d'aller à Londres sans qu'elle se pose de questions. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il approchait de midi. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine et commença à faire à manger pour le reste de sa 'famille'.

_Dudley, mange doucement mon chou… Autrement tu vas être tout malade_, conseilla tante Pétunia en regardant son porcin de fils se goinfrer.

_Pétunia laisse le donc manger.. Il grandit !_ railla Vernon.

Harry regarda la famille manger. La nourriture était-elle bonne ? Assez cuite ? Pas trop salée ? Harry espérait que tout soit parfait et que tante Pétunia ne gronde pas. Il n'aimait pas resté dans son placard toute la journée. Il aimait faire autres choses, tels que faire le ménage, le jardin, le garage.. Tout ce qui n'était pas dans un endroit réduit où il y avait du noir et de la poussière.

Alors qu'ils avaient finies de manger, Harry commença à débarrassé la faim au ventre. Vernon partit assez rapidement pour son travail et Dudley rejoignit aussi vite ses amis dehors. Il ne restait que Pétunia, et Harry tente le diable.

_Tante Pétunia, _demande doucement le garçon

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_Je voulais savoir si je pourrais sortir ce samedi. _

_Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ! Des gens comme toi n'apportent rien. _

_Je voulais juste allez à Londres à la bibliothèque regarder des recettes de cuisines. Je sais que vous aimez bien manger tous les trois et je voulais me racheter pour être un si mauvais garçon. _

Pétunia examina le garçon devant elle. Il n'avait pas fait de bêtise récemment et se tenait assez bien. Malgré le fait qu'il soit une tare d'être dans cette maison.

_Bien, Vernon t'y amènera. _

_Merci ma tante !_

Harry se dépêcha de finir de ranger la vaisselle et de laver les poêles et les casseroles, puis se rendit dans son placard. Il rédigea une courte lettre à ce Snape puis courut dans le jardin, pour y continuer sa tâche de la veille, planter des pensées(1).

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

pensée : race de fleurs.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Sev Snape.


	3. Annonce

Bonjour a tous.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée.

Je pars en voyage à l'étranger durant un mois. Je reviens le 22 aout, et j'aurais écrit la suite de toutes les fics. Mais la suite ne va pas vous plaire. L'année prochaine je fais un bts dans le sud de la France (64).

Je ne pourais donc pas updater souvent. Normalement a toutes les vacances. Si une ame charitable veut bien que j'utilise son ordi pour taper et acceder au site.

Nardy si tu viens lire encore.. Je suis à Mourenx !

Je vous demande encore pardon, mais je ne vous abandonne pas. J'ai 10h d'avion alors je pense que j'aurai assez de temps pour écrire la suite des aventures de nos héros !

Bisous a toutes et a tous.

Sev Snape.

Ps : Merci a ceux qui m'envoie des reviews cela fait plaisir aussi.

Kelian qui écrit encore et qui a envoyer une deuxieme fiction m'a demander de l'écrire aussi.. Je prendrais le temps de le taper aussi. Mille excse pour les lecteur.


End file.
